Many a truth
by ushiosunahara
Summary: set in season one kinda deals with how the turtles don't want to be around Mikey idk i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Guess who's back, back again ushio back dudes.

Sorry about disappearing off the face of the earth for so long, my computer broke the crappy old thing had it coming, and did you know the app for fanfiction actually really sucks? Cause the app really sucks. Any who here's my newest story from the first-ish season, sorry for the crappiness of this one I'm still getting back into the saddle so to say but back on track I hope you enjoy it, comments are always super nice and cool

Mikey watched as his brothers once again argued over who had to team up with him, he awkwardly played with his nun-chucks and watched his nun-chuck as though it were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world his toes squirmed slightly as he let his baby blue eyes flirt up to his brothers faces , Leo looked frustrated and maybe a bit desperate.

"Leaders need a strong member that can keep up, I don't need slowed down"

Mikey took a deep breath to control the hurt burning his eyes then looked to Donnie the purple turtle looked done with everything, anger seeping out of every pore his voice oddly frustrated when he spoke his bit

"I need someone strong and competent enough to take care of themselves while I do my thing"

Mikey bit his lip and quickly looked to raph ready for the angry retort about him being a useless ninja instead he was greeted with the sight of the red ninja playing with his sais eyes running over Mikey, lips downturned but saying nothing Mikey quickly looked to the ground ready to make a joke when he heard metal on leather he looked up not lifting his head to see raph putting his sais away and roughly pushing past the other two to stand beside Mikey arm going on his shoulder being oddly gentle as though he would break , the youngest didn't bother looking up instead just held still his breath caught in his lungs he grabbed the chuck he'd been playing with

"Let's go I'm tired of hearing this, I wanna break some skulls" raph grumbled checking out the weapon trying to figure out what Mikey had been so intently staring at on it

"Wait raph you're willing to go with Mikey?" Donnie questioned obviously surprised

"Are you sick?" Leo asked stepping forward concern crossing his face until raph started swinging the nun-chuck around carelessly not paying head to mikey's silence

"I don't know Leonardo, are you?" raph swung the piece of cold metal dangerously close to Leo, eyes never leaving the leaders own questioning blue ones "me and Mikey make a pretty good team, I'd even say a great team, so let's quit wasting our breath and go beat something up"

They nodded still slightly stunned at Raph's actions they quietly separated with none of their usual banter, raph tugged at mikey's hand when the younger turtle faltered.

Five minutes and several roof tops later Mikey stopped completely making raph halt seconds before a jump.

"What was that about raph?" Mikey questioned eyeing up his back suspiciously, ready for the joke to come

"look Mikey from here on out when we have to split up I want you with me, and if you ever and I mean ever feel like you did today ever again I want you to track me down and let me know, okay?" raph said instead of answering the question he turned in time to receive an arm full of un-usually quiet Mikey his body shaking slightly.

"Thank you raphie" Mikey whispered voice rough arms tightening almost painfully

"You know they love you right kiddo? Even if they don't act like it sometimes" raph questioned watching the roof tops for any movement ever on defense

"I know" Mikey looked let his eyes fall closed the warmth from his brother making him feel a little bit better despite the whole situation

"Good" raph gently patted Mikey's head "now let's get going okay?"

"Yeah sounds good" Mikey said sniffling quietly surprised when arms wrapped around him warmth spreading even more through his body.

"you going to be okay little brother?" raph questioned after about five minutes of pure complete silence only the sounds of new york disturbing there self-made peace.

"Yeah I'll be fine dude" Mikey whispered finally pulling away and wiping at his eyes slightly embarrassed.

Raph grabbed his chin lifting his head so there eyes met baby blue on stunning emerald.

Mikey blushed and a grin spread across his face then a giggle escaped his slightly parted lips raph felt himself smile at the joyous sound.

"That's my boy" he muttered roughly they separated and began across the rough tops completely unaware of the presence of their two stunned older brothers

I might do more for this at some point lemme know If you think it deserves more chapters


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about taking so long to update, I had it all written out but when I read back over it I was unhappy with the result so yeah, this is the third version of chapter two im still not completely happy with it but yeah this is the end result I guess. Hope you all enjoy it; criticism is appreciated as always bonne nuit mi amour

* * *

Donnie and Leo had been acting strangely they would let Mikey add his thought and ideas without mocking him too much they were kinder and more easy on him for a week after the raph incident on the roof. The red turtle openly sneered at his brothers attempts to fix a situation they had been oblivious to for so long but eventually the unavoidable came and around 11 pm when there was a quiet knock at his closed door he knew in his heart what was wrong

"Come in" Raph grumped trying to not get overly angry as he prepared himself

The door squeaked open and Mikey slowly stepped just inside the door eyes on the ground in a dejected manner

"Come on Mikey, close the door"

Mikey nodded and closed the door behind him still not looking up even when raph approached and stood not a foot away instead he turned his head to the left some hiding his face to the best of his abilities

"look at me Mikey" raph glared as his brother disobeyed "Michelangelo eyes up here" at this Mikey slowly lifted his head some making sure to keep it turned even as his wet eyes traveling up to the wall behind Raph's head not able to meet his big brothers gaze

"What happened?" raph questioned watching a thousand things flash into his brothers eyes

"I split chemicals in Donnie's lab, he said he wishes I was still a normal turtle so I couldn't mess things up, then I said that I'd help him clean and he said to get out before I broke something else" Mikey sniffled trying to keep his eyes dry

Raph roughly grabbed mikey's chin lifting it the rest of the way so they were looking each other dead in the eye he let out a breath at the red human hand print on his baby brothers cheek he gently ran a finger over the mark

"What was this Mikey, who hit you?" raph growled seeing red

Tears dropped down mikey's chubby cheeks and a whimper left his throat raph gently pulled Mikey into his arms letting his brothers head rest against his shell

"What happened baby brother?" Mikey sobbed and a tremble ran up him

"I asked April about her mom, a-and she said I was just a fat little kid who couldn't understand, then she slapped me and said not to ever talk to her again" Mikey sniffed loudly gripping raph tighter

Raph shook with rage thinking of how their friend could hurt his little brother like that, how dare she after everything they had done for her

"I'm sure she was just angry and didn't mean it bud, I'll talk to her later okay?"

Mikey nodded still crying violently

"I messed up bad raphie, I didn't mean to but I did, how could I have asked her if her mom loved her and read to her every night I shoulda known better"

"It's alright Mikey you didn't know it was a touchy subject and she had no right to try you like that"

Raph gently dragged Mikey over to his bed and laid down dragging the smaller turtle onto his chest just like they used to when they were still only kids.

Mikey wound up sobbed himself to sleep raph gently humming one of splinter old lullabies, once he was sure Mikey wasn't going to wake up he laid him down putting a warm blanket over him and then went out finding April on the couch playing with her laptop a guilty look on her face

"raph have you seen Mikey?" she asked standing raph ignored her question instead grabbing her shirt collar and lifting her up to her tippy toes

"You ever and I mean ever touch my baby brother again even Donnie won't be able to hold me back" raph dropped her eyes hard on her terrified face "no one touches him but me"

"I didn't" April started being cut off by Raph's pointed glare

"Shut up and listen, Mikey ain't ever had a mom so he was bound to ask about it you had no right to hit him, and what you said was unforgivable"

"I didn't mean it I just got so mad because he kept pestering me about it and he just ruined Donnie's lab and he didn't even care. I shouldn't have hit him and it'll never happen again, I want to apologize to him but he wasn't in his room or with splinter" April quickly added eyes shining with tears

"He's sleeping, when he wakes up if he wants to talk then all three of us will and if he doesn't well tough luck, you'll have lost two friends"

April sighed quietly her eyes downcast and rather sad looking

"Now I'm gonna go visit don and you better still be here when I get back"

April nodded not looking up raph stormed into the lab in time to see Donnie flopping at his desk still looking angry raph slammed the door shut not bothering with crossing the room as Donnie looked worriedly at him

"Raph hey what's up?"

"Does the words 'I wish you were still a normal turtle' ring any bells Donatello?" raph growled

"Now hold up Raph I was just angry, Mikey knew that I didn't mean it, and he really pushed my buttons so he had to have seen it coming"

"oh right sorry I didn't realize he made you a little mad before you basically told him you didn't want him" raph stomped a few steps closer "he cried himself to sleep and you don't even care ya basta"

"Raphael that's enough" Leo quipped walking into the room in time to hear the last bit

Raph turned on him eyes narrowed as he eyed his brother up and down

"Have you looked around lately Leonardo do you see what's happening? Have you even noticed how much you two have been hurting Mikey or is it too hard to see anything from your high horse?" raph all but yelled feeling the urge to fight fill his veins once again

"I'm going to ignore that whole statement raph; instead I want to know what happened?"

Donnie and raph took turns telling the leader raph not wasting any details at all in what Mikey had said about Donnie and April, neither brother was surprised as it was just a matter of time before she snapped at the youngest for his constant pestering about real world families

Leo sighed heavily as the story ended he let his eyes turn to Donnie

"You need to start being more careful Donnie, you know how sensitive he is about stuff, let's go get him and see if we can clear this whole mess up, okay?"

Raph nodded curtly eyes locking with Donnie's

"First one to yell at him is getting pulverized you hear me?" both brothers nodded and followed the red ninja to his room they paused just inside the door as raph gently sunk into the bed beside Mikey all rough and malice intent gone as he poked the orange turtles forehead

"Wake up Mikey, come on kiddo it's time to get up" raph said oddly softly his brother slowly yawned eyes opening as he sat up head turning to his brothers and he suddenly seemed completely awake

"Mikey I'm sorry for what I said I didn't mean it" Donnie whispered eyes tearing up Mikey smiled and pounced on him almost knocking them both over in the process

"Aww don its okay I forgive you, I know you were just mad" Mikey squealed the hurt from before instantly forgotten as his overly forgiving side took over from a simple apology

"Hey mike I'm sorry we didn't notice how bad we hurt you by shuffling you around all the time, we do love you. It's just difficult to take on the responsibility of keeping you safe, you're the youngest after all and if anything happened to you, we wouldn't be able to deal" Leo said eyes on how Mikey teared up a small smile on his face, he received an armful of energetic little brother as a response he gently hugged him back petting his head softly

"You mean it's not cause you hate me and don't want me?" Mikey questioned

"Of course not how could we ever hate you?" Donnie questioned joining the hug

"I told you so kid" raph said a smug smile pulling at his lips

"Thank you raphie" Mikey whispered opening his arm to raph who shrugged hugged his brothers

"Now you need to talk to April, she's really sorry and maybe a bit overly guilty"

Mikey darted out of the hug and ran to the living room raph followed closely ignoring his brothers odd looks at his behavior

"I'm sorry I kept asking April" Mikey was saying as he sat beside the red head she instantly hugged him

"no Mikey I'm sorry for hitting you and saying all those things to you, I was just so mad but it wasn't a good enough reason to hurt my friend, if you don't want to see me I'd understand" her voice was a barely above a whisper

Mikey hugged her back a bit tighter than he usually would

"It's okay April I forgive you"

"Thank you Mikey"

"No problem"

Raph smiled from where he was perched on the couch a bit away feeling accomplished and relieved

"You did well my son" splinter said from behind him "not many have the ability to be a peace maker it is indeed a very useful talent"

"Thank you splinter"

Mikey jumped across the couch hugging raph briefly before he took off into the kitchen saying something about midnight snacks and pizza

"Hey raph spike can eat pizza right?" Mikey called from the kitchen raph jumped off the couch running across the room

"Mikey I'm gonna beat the green off ya"

"Whaa Leo save me" Mikey squealed running into the living room and bouncing off the couch dive bombing directly into Donatello who was holding a small black box

"Gah Mikey watch it" Donnie called cupping the box in his hands to protect it

Mikey jumped onto Leo hugging him from behind while hiding his face in the older turtles shell

"You're not allowed to do anything while in with Leo" Mikey called

Raph chuckled darkly and tackled the two to the floor roughly he attacked mikey's sides with his fingers the orange turtle squealed loudly and began giggling as he tried in vain to push both raph and Leo off

Splinter smiled as he went back into the dojo

"Good to know everything is as it should be" he said glancing over his shoulder in time to see Donnie join the battle his electronic long forgotten on the TV top

* * *

 _The end_


End file.
